


The aftermath of a hangover

by QuinyChiselle



Series: The life of Merlin and Arthur(and friends) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Idiot!Merlin, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are both idiots, That's why they are meant to be together, caring!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinyChiselle/pseuds/QuinyChiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin woke up with a severe hangover and find himself in Arthur’s embrace,in Arthur’s bed with half naked Arthur and his robe was absolutely torn off,a good shiny morning change into complete ruckus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath of a hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin(never own Merlin)Merlin owned by BBC(stating the obvious).

“Uggghhh..”Merlin groaned,shifting slightly in his sleep.

_Hot._

He shifted again.

_Head hurts._

He shifted,groaning and held his hand on his throbbing head.

_Why is it so crowded in here?_

He shifted again,trying to wriggle himself free from the tight hands holding him.

_Hands.Too tight._

He shifted again with more energy but didn’t open his eyes.

_Wait._

He stopped.

_Hands?_

His eyes fluttered open,adjusting to the sudden brightness,he opened them slowly.

_What?_

He gasped.He truly didn’t believe his own eyes.Panicking,he sat up abruptly and pushed that person off him.

“No!”he screamed.

‘BUMP!’

“Oww!”that person woke up,on the floor,after being pushed by Merlin. Merlin looked wide-eyed at the edge of the bed.That person was-

“MERLIN!”Arthur yelled,sitting up slowly,obviously didn’t like to be thrown off his bed early(not so early)in the morning.

Merlin just looked at him with wide-eyed,making his face more adorable(not that Arthur would admit the fact) with his mouth hang open(maybe from shock).He was absolutely clueless.

“What’s wrong with you?”Arthur asked,annoyed.

“A-Arthur?We-what?You-”Merlin stammered.

“What?”Arthur asked again,bracing himself to stand up.

“You-me?Where?”Merlin stammered again.

“What is wrong with you?”Arthur asked,totally wanted to ignore Merlin(but he couldn’t since a stammering Merlin worried him,he would not admit that too).

He walked to his dresser to find his clothes.

“I’m-you?Why?”again,Merlin stammered.

Arthur raised one eyebrow looking at Merlin.

“W-why am I here?What happened?”Merlin finally asked,properly(in human language that can be understood)with his face looking scared like a cornered mouse(with big blue eyes and cute plumpy lips,of course this type of mouse didn’t exist,only Merlin could make this mouse-like face with a lot of adorableness-Arthur would never say that in front of Merlin-and his ridiculously large ears).

Wearing his red tunic,Arthur looked at Merlin intensely when an idea,a mischievious idea hit him,he grinned and Merlin’s face became a lot more frightened than before.

“Why you’re here?You don’t remember?”Arthur started,smirking.

Being naïve as he was,Merlin shook his head vigorously with that cute baby rat’s face.

_This is fun._ Arthur thought.

“You really enjoyed yourself last night.”Arthur said,trying to hold his laughter.

“E-enjoyed?”Merlin asked,clueless.

“Yes.You know,at first I don’t want to do it but you beg me to do it.”Arthur said,making innocent face.

“Do?D-Do w-what?”Merlin asked,his eyebrows frowning.

“Oh!You don’t remember?”Arthur asked,feeling happy seeing Merlin’s scared face.

“Remember?Remember what?”Merlin asked,falling into trap. Arthur smirked.

“You know,it’s hard to push you aside when you’re so intently seducing me.”he said.

“S-seducing you?”Merlin asked,trembling.

_His face is funny._ Arthur grinned.

“Yes.Seducing me.I have to admit that you’re better than any other women in the brothels.”Arthur said,feeling guilty for comparing Merlin with prostitutes in the brothels but he felt satisfied seeing red creeping through Merlin’s face to his neck,making him flushed,red as tomato.

_Got you!_

Smirking,he continued.

“You’re so tight and,dare I say,kinda sexy,moaning and writhing under me.Your voice changed too.I don’t know you can make a high-pitched voice like that when you reach your limit.”he stopped for a while,glancing at Merlin wide eyes that were looking with disbelief at him.So,he continued.

“I have to say that you look good with your face flushed,red,and your eyes wavering looking at me while we were doing it and you arching towards me,saying my name over and over again when I thrust deep into you like you asked me to and I can’t say no when you are clinging and kissing me all over,begging me to thrust you harder.Obviously,I don’t know you can be like that.I thought behind your innocence will be an innocent,shy Merlin but,what a shock!”he laughed.

“You surprised me.I don’t even-”he stop-dead on his track.His laughter died.

This was not what he expected to be.Not this.This was not the reaction that he supposed to see.Merlin should be flushed and embarrassed,yes,that was done but not this.He was not supposed to be like this.It was so unexpected.Arthur stopped and stared at Merlin trembling form.

“Merlin.”Arthur started,walking towards Merlin.

“Merlin.Don’t-”reaching his hands towards Merlin,he said softly.

“No,no,no.Don’t cry.”panicking,he tried to console the crying Merlin.

_No,no,no.I’ve gone too far.He is crying!_

He thought.Merlin was crying and sobbing,sniffing.He wrapped his long arms around himself and brought his knees towards his chest,curling like a ball.His face was red and his big blue eyes was wavering with tears streaking down his cheeks non-stop.He was trembling and crying.Merlin was crying and the one in the fault was Arthur.

“Merlin.Don’t cry.”Arthur said,bringing his hand to reach Merlin’s shoulder but immediately slapped away by Merlin’s trembling hand.

“Merlin-I”he tried to reach Merlin again,this time sitting on the bed.

“Don’t touch me!”Merlin yelled,slapping away the hands that tried to reach him.

“Merlin,listen-”he reached again.

“NO!”Merlin slapped Arthur’s hand away.

“Merlin.I-”he tried to hold Merlin’s wrist.

“Don’t touch me!”Merlin yelled,pushing Arthur as Arthur took a hold of his right hand.

“Merlin-”Arthur tried to hold Merlin’s other hand.

“Get away from me!”Merlin thrashed around when Arthur took a hold of both of his hands.

“..listen-”Arthur tried to stop Merlin.

“No!Stay away!”He pushed Arthur by his shoulder eventhough Arthur was gripping his wrists tightly.

“Please,Merlin-”Arthur tried to calm Merlin down.

“I hate you!Don’t touch me!”Merlin yanked his hands away from Arthur.

“Listen,Merlin-”Arthur tried to reach Merlin again.

“No!I hate you!You’re taking advantage of me!I believed you!Trust you!”Merlin slapped every hands that reach him.

“It’s not as you think-”Arthur sighed.

“No!I hate you!Don’t touch me!”Merlin pushed Arthur away.

“Merlin.”Arthur said,calmly trying to take a hold of Merlin.

“Stay away!”Merlin slapped his hands away,again and again.

“Merlin!”he raised his voice a bit,lacking in patience.

“Don’t touch me!”Merlin slapped his hands again.

“MERLIN!LISTEN!”Arthur finally snapped,both of his hands were holding either sides of Merlin’s face.

“Listen.”he said,sternly.

Merlin’s eyes were looking straight into his own eyes.

Tears still streaking down Merlin’s pale face.With both of his hands holding Merlin’sface and Merlin’s own hands holding slightly his hands,he started,feeling guilty.

“It’s a joke.”he said.

Merlin just looked at him with teary eyes.Maybe looking for the truth.

“It’s a joke.We didn’t do anything last night.Just sleeping.”he finished,sighing.

“M-my robe?”Merlin asked,still trembling.

“It was an accident,happened at the tavern last night before I brought you back here.”Arthur said,honestly.

“I will not touch you without your consent and I will not let anything happen to you,I promise.” Merlin looked at him earnestly,his trembling ceased.

Arthur lowered his hands slowly with Merlin’s hands clinging to his.Looking back at Merlin,he smiled and within the seconds,Merlin hands curled around his neck with his face buried into Arthur’s shoulder.

“Thank you...”Merlin mumbled.

Shocked by the sudden hug Merlin giving him,he stayed still for a few minutes before slowly moving his hands towards Merlin’s body that was clinging to him,he tightening his embrace around Merlin,shifting one of his hands towards Merlin messy raven hair,stroking it gently(Arthur would not admit this one too).

“You cried like a girl.”Arthur said jokingly.

“Prat.”Merlin said,his head still buried into Arthur’s broad shoulder,sniffling but Arthur could heard Merlin’s smile.

“Idiot.”he said.

“I think I have a hangover.My head hurts.”Merlin said.

Arthur just snorted.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
